


Ready to Fall

by Chosenfire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Past Child Abuse, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/pseuds/Chosenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is enjoying his relationship with Clint, there's sex at all hours, amusing company, and the occasional life saving assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteraven1606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/gifts).



> I really wish I had more time to work on this because there are so many things I wanted to do! I was happy to take it on as a pinch hit and loved writing this pairing for you. Definitely hope to do more of them in the future.
> 
> I am setting this post Avengers with Iron Man 3 never happening so Tony never had the arc reactor removed and the team functions together.
> 
> Also, thank you to my lovely Beta!

“You know,” Tony said as he straddled Clint’s lap leaning forward to bite lightly at the line of Clint’s jaw, “I am a huge fan of mid day sex.” Clint had two fingers buried in Tony’s ass and was adding a third, lube sticky between Tony’s thighs. The bottle had rolled somewhere on the floor, knocked out of Clint’s hands around the same time Tony had pushed him down on the couch. Their clothes were spread all over the living room floor, Tony’s pants half under the couch, Clint’s shirt hanging on the tv. 

“I don’t really think it’d mid day yet.” Clint laughed against Tony’s lips as he kissed him.

Tony groaned as Clint spread his fingers inside and Tony settled back on Clint’s thighs, riding him. “Whatever,” he gasped, “morning sex. Definitely a fan of.” Clint’s other hand tightened around Tony’s shoulder, his grip almost bruising and Tony rolled his hips, chasing that right angle. “You know you should be around more.”

Clint pulled his fingers back, lifting Tony’s hips as he did and yeah Tony definitely appreciated the ripple of muscles on Clint’s forearm. “I wouldn’t mind that.” Clint settled Tony back down, this time on his cock. Clint pressed into him slowly and Tony braced his hands on either side of Clint’s head focusing on the burn of Clint filling him. 

Both of Clint’s hands now held Tony’s waist, helping him set a steady pace and where his fingers had been a tease his cock was definitely finding Tony’s prostrate on almost every thrust. 

It didn’t take them long to fall over the edge, Clint’s hands tightening into an almost painful grip and Tony leaning forward to drag him into a kiss as he spilled between them. 

“Definitely wouldn’t mind.” Clint’s voice was soft and Tony felt boneless against him. He pressed a softer kiss to Clint’s lips lingering before he pulled back. His hand had moved to rest on Clint’s side and there was a raised patch of skin that caught Tony’s interest. 

The scar was only a few inches long and rested just below where Clint’s ribs ended. It crossed over to his back which was probably the reason Tony has missed it before. He traced it now with his fingers curiosity eating at him. This thing between them was still relatively new. It had started off in darkened corners and they hadn’t spent much time actually undressed around each other. Clint would sometimes spend the night but neither of them were lights on kind of guys.

“Got it when I was a kid,” Clint answered before he could ask, his hand touching Tony’s and pulling it away from the scar. Their fingers curled together and Clint’s tone was even and he looked amused. “Foster home, the dad had some broken glass. I mouthed off. “

“Oh,” Tony shrugged understanding, “well at least you seem well adjusted from it.”

Clint laughed as the heaviness of the moment passed and his cock slipped free from Tony, causing him to groan. “God we need a shower.” 

“That I can do.” Tony promised, already reaching for his pants to pull them on for decency’s sake; since as it had been pointed out to him he wasn’t the only one that lived in the tower anymore. Clint was already reaching for his pair, which had somehow ended up twisted around a lamp, when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Really guys?” Bruce was exiting the elevator and Tony would need to remind JARVIS that he needed to be alerted of these things. “You couldn’t have made it to the bedroom?”

“Uh first off, I own the place - so just putting that out there.” Bruce didn’t look moved and Tony might have overused that fact by this point, no one seemed to care anymore. “And on the bright side we kept it out of the lab this time. You’re welcome, by the way.” 

“Yes,” Bruce reached down and grabbed something, throwing it at Tony. Oh that’s where his shirt was. “Thank you for not contaminating our workspace.” Tony would have liked to take credit for the sarcasm but Bruce had already had it down before they’d even met. 

“So I’m going to go grab that shower, join me after Bruce asks you whatever he was wanting to.” Clint kissed Tony in front of Bruce, not even skimping on the tongue. He gave Bruce a grin as he went for the elevator. 

“So?” Tony turned to Bruce - only a little impatient. He didn’t even bother pulling his shirt on.

“I was going to ask if Betty can stay here next week. She’s going to be in town, but you seem pretty busy right now so I’ll ask…”

“Oh wait, no! I mean yes. Of course she can stay. What is it, third time this month?” Tony grinned in genuine, happy for Bruce and the rekindling of his relationship. 

“Yeah,” Bruce blushed his smile soft, “things are good. Really good.”

“I’m glad; hey if you want, I am absolutely fine with you inviting her to move in. Just putting that out there. Don’t want to rush you into anything.” Tony offered. 

Bruce’s smile widened, “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” He was already moving past Tony, heading to the labs before he stopped, looking unsure but plowing ahead anyway, “Clint’s been over a lot more lately, I know things are hard for him at SHIELD. Maybe if you guys are ready to take the next step…” he trailed off nervously rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, “I mean, I know things ended badly with Pepper and would understand if you were worried about committing again. I do think Clint would be open to it.” Things with Pepper hadn’t ended too badly, it could have been worse. They were slowly becoming friends again,

A moment of silence passed and Tony smiled softly, “I know; I’m working on it.”

“Good.” Bruce was already moving, “I’m just going to…”

“Yeah,” Tony was already moving back towards the elevator, “me too, have someone waiting on me.”

* * *

“Tony Stark, getting his own coffee! This is a rare sight to see.” Tony jerked around already shielding the cup in his hand from spilling and there was Clint, leaning against the building. He was still in his SHIELD uniform, sunglasses in place and his regular jacket pulled over the shirt to make it less conspicuous.

“Well yes occasionally I’ve been known to do things for myself.” Clint fell into step beside him as they started walking down the busy street; shoulder’s brushing against each other. “Are you stalking me?” Tony asked with a smile. 

Clint laughed and pressed against his ear letting Tony know he had an earpiece in, “Things were getting a little heated in HQ, Nat told me to take a break and let me know where I could find you.” 

“Your ex-girlfriend-turned-BFF’s creepy cupid match making tendencies aside, what happened?” Clint usually didn’t talk about things with SHIELD. From what Tony had been able to figure out, things for Clint there had been more difficult since Loki had brainwashed him into turning on everyone. Some people were still holding a grudge, despite the well-known fact that the brainwashing hadn’t been Clint’s fault. Things were made tougher by the fact that Clint still lived surrounded by some of the people who still felt betrayed.

“Some of the new recruits refused to follow my orders in training today. Guess they’ve been talking to some of the guys and hearing stories. Nat told me to take off before I hurt any of them too badly; she’s going to put them through their paces.” The tightness in Clint’s jaw eased as he said that, lips curving into a wicked smile that Tony was growing really fond of.

He winced on the recruit’s behalf even though, in his opinion, they got what they deserved. “Well I’m sure she’ll have a fun afternoon. Speaking of, do you have anything else planned?” Tony was already pushing back some of the things had planned in his mind - just a meeting or two and a walkthrough. Things he could reschedule to later without dire consequences from Pepper.

“Not really,” Clint said as he turned to Tony with a smile when the explosion happened. They were thrown to the ground and the coffee Tony had been holding was already burning through his skin as it crushed between him. Clint had positioned his body over Tony’s and he already felt him getting up, reaching for the retractable bow he usually kept folded up on his person in public. 

“You see anything?” Tony demanded. Internally, Tony cursed as he realized that his portal suit was in Tower. Apparently, the blast had also affected the arc reactor. Unlike the suit it was momentary and it had only flickered. 

It wasn’t enough to be concerning, Tony had gotten used to the hum of it against his skin and knew when things were at a critical point for him. Whatever that was, though, had been enough to knock out his connection to access the suit. 

What was a little more concerning was the red stain staining Tony’s fingers as he pulled them away from his side. In the explosion something had hit him and Tony could feel the edges of the metal digging into his skin. 

“Nothing yet,” Clint swore as he looked back, eyes widening when he took in the blood on Tony’s hand.

Tony heard the darts before he felt the pinch of them entering the skin on his neck, he tried to pull them out but it was already too late; his fingers feeling numb and the world was spinning around him. He was swiftly losing consciousness from whatever drugs had been in the darts and the last thing he saw was Clint falling down beside him.

* * *

Waking up with his arms chained above his head and his feet barely touching the ground wasn’t exactly pleasant. It was made worse by the fact that he was pretty sure he was still bleeding, if the wetness clinging to his side and his down his pants clung to him was any indication, and Clint was nowhere to be found.

Tony gritted his teeth against the pain, pulling his hands around the manacles and trying to pull himself up to see if he could get any leverage. Contrary to popular belief, the suit wasn’t his only line of defense. Sure, he preferred to fight in it (who wouldn’t?) but even before the Avengers had formed Tony had spent time in the gym learning how to defend himself if needed. After he’d spent time there getting his ass kicked by Clint, Natasha, and even Steve, if he was in a situation where he didn’t have the suit he wouldn’t be completely helpless.

Unfortunately, he didn’t possess super strength and the chains weren’t budging. Tony sank back down, the muscles in his arms screaming and Tony had no clue exactly how long he’d been like this, but figured it might have been a while.

Whoever had grabbed them had taken his jacket off, probably to remove the piece of metal that had been in his side and the weight of his cell in his pants pockets as missing. The arc reactor was still there and Tony hoped the EMP that had knocked out his access to the suit hadn’t affected the tracking bug he’d placed in the arc reactor. The chances were good that it hadn’t, as it ran primarily off the arc reactor’s power and if that was still going the tracker should too.

All he had to do was wait for JARVIS to contact the team and give them his location.

The door opened and Tony caught site of Clint as a uniformed goon threw him in. Clint hit the wall with a groan of pain and Tony remained quiet as the door was slammed shut. Tony hadn’t been able to spot a camera in the room and from the looks of it they were being kept in some run down warehouse, which meant they likely weren’t being moderated.

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” Tony asked Clint frantically and Clint’s head came up. His hands were cuffed with what looked like the same shackles Tony could feel around his. Only the guard had clearly been too lazy to hang Clint up beside Tony.

“I’m fine,” Clint breathed out, and other than a purpling bruise rapidly forming on Clint’s jaw and blood on his temple, he looked in better shape than Tony felt. Clint’s eyes took in Tony and they widened in concerned. “Shit but you’re not.” Tony followed Clint’s gaze and yeah that was a growing puddle of blood under Tony. Shit.

“I will be,” Tony promised and he meant it. Their team was probably on their way and he still had some tricks up his sleeve. “Can you come over here?” Clint was already snapping to his feet and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. “Good, try to get your fingers onto the underside my belt buckle. There should be my very own lockpick there - new design.” Tony muttered and Clint grinned good-naturedly as he practically felt Tony up, fingers catching on pick. “At the side there’s a button, just press it in and it will come loose.”

“You’re a genius,” Clint said as he held the small pick in his fingers and was already maneuvering it into the lock on his shackles. It looked like he’d have plenty of practice. Relief washed over Clint’s face as the shackles snapped open and he threw them to the ground, moving to work on Tony’s. 

He got those off just as quickly, holding Tony up as they stumbling down to the floor. He leaned Tony against the wall. “I know.” Tony leaned his head back against the wall; trying to keep his eyes open as he felt something press against the wound, pain flaring through him waking him up a little more. Clint was now just in his undershirt and the shirt he’d been wearing was what was applying pressure to Tony’s side to try and stop the bleeding. 

“We need to get out of here; are you up for moving?” Clint was already slipping an arm around Tony’s shoulder to support him. 

There was a loud boom - what distinctly sounded like thunder - and as close to Clint as he was, Tony could hear the crackle in Clint’s ear and Natasha’s voice coming through as she called out orders to the others. Whatever had been blocking Tony from his suit had gone away, not that he needed it right now.

“Or we could just wait right here,” Tony suggested as they heard gunfire outside the door. “Pretty sure we’re about to have some company.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Clint was already reaching for his comm to let the others know where they were.

* * *

“Hold still,” Clint ordered and Tony tried, leaning back against the seat on the jet to give Clint more room to work with. “Do you think it will scar?” That wasn’t directed at Clint, but at Natasha - who was leaning over Clint - to look at the cut Clint had just finished sewing up.

“Maybe.” Even Tony heard the lie in her voice; it was definitely scaring no matter how neat the stitches were that Clint had gave him. They were still half an hour out till they reached a medical team and Clint hadn’t wanted to leave Tony cut open when they had the supplies on hand to take care of it.

Tony appreciated the gesture; he wasn’t too keen on going to SHIELD medical and was going to argue against it because he’d already been patched up. No need to be poked and prodded by strangers - strangers who happened to work for Fury.

He felt along the edges, doing his best to ignore the sting as the skin pulled and commented, “Actually, if it does, I think we might end up with matching scars.” 

Clint shook his head at Tony, obviously biting back a smile and relaxed, pulling the borrowed shirt from Bruce down to cover Tony. Good thing they kept spare clothes for him around - Tony’s shirt hadn’t exactly been in the best condition what with all the blood. 

“So any clue why we were the target of a snatch and grab?” Tony asked leaning into Clint’s touch as he started to rake his hands through Clint’s hair. 

“We think it had something to do with Clint.” Natasha’s words were clipped and quick to the point. “One of the enemies of SHIELD that he aligned with under Loki’s influence wanted to find out how much he knew about their organization. You were a bonus; they were going to use you against him.”

Clint had already tensed beside him and Tony turned, seeing the guilt in his eyes. “Hey, it’s not your fault. Our lives are dangerous; this could have easily been my fault. Hell, I bet it still probably is somehow.”

Before Clint could say anything, Natasha backed him up, “He’s right. It’s not your fault. We deal with people like this all the time.” She pinned Clint with a look before leaning forward to whisper something in his ear. Tony didn’t even try to overhear. 

Whatever she said had Clint relaxing again and he looked exhausted. Tony sympathized. 

“You should stay at the tower tonight, and tomorrow night, and for the foreseeable future,” Tony told him, hooking his leg over Clint’s and ignoring the sting in his side as he moved.

Clint’s turned to him, expression softening from the pensive look he’d been wearing the moment before. “Are you asking me to move in?”

“Asking, offering, generally it’s on the table to the whole team,” Tony said pointedly to Natasha who had moved across from them to talk to Steve, who was clearly listening in. Before turning back to Clint, Tony added, “But to you specifically, yes. I am asking you to move in. Preferably into my room but I already have a whole floor set aside for you, with a shooting range.” 

Clint smiled. “How can I resist an offer like that?” He leaned forward to catch Tony’s lips in a kiss. Tony kissed him back.


End file.
